


Breaking Point

by SweetSorcery



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Interspecies, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Meld, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Tuvok's control has limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon characters, settings, events and other details are property of Viacom/Paramount and possibly other copyright holders. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement fan entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Notes: The first time I saw the season 4 episode "Random Thoughts", I knew I'd finally found the perfect other half for Tuvok slash - a needy, creepy, soft-voiced, dead sexy trader in dark thoughts. While I have a nearly finished video floating about, as well as two longer fics in different stages of completion, this is all that's complete so far. I know I must do better, even though I'm probably the only one to whom this pairing screams perfection. :)

Guill's eyes are feverish with need for the darkness in Tuvok's mind. When the Vulcan lowers his strict barriers a little, Guill gasps, his face flushing. He stares at Tuvok hungrily, in awe of his control; he longs to break it, tendrils of his own mind reaching out to tempt that darkness into his starving soul.

Tuvok sinks into Guill's wild eyes, tries not to notice the sculpted lips wet and open. His control slips further - not by intent this time, and he knows... before the night is over, he will give Guill everything he needs. Everything they both need.


End file.
